Alien Justice
by Amazingactionfantasy115
Summary: Ben is transported to Earth 16 of the DC Universe with no way to get back, what will he do while there
1. Alien Justice Prologue

Alien Justice Prologue

I do not own any of the properties used in this story

Plumber Base, Bellwood

For Ben Tennyson today was quieter than normal there was no Alien Invasions, theft of

powerful Alien artefacts or incidents of Aliens scaring children any ware in Bellwood

which Ben found quite surprising, However Ben had a feeling that something big was going

to down because every time this kind of day happened something bad would happen not long

after, he knew he may just be being paranoid but he could not shake the felling he had at the

back of his head, Ben then started eating some Chilli Fries that he had taken in from outside

in the Bases Cafeteria

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Asked the alien known as Rook who was Ben's partner

in the fight against intergalactic crime and although Ben would never admit it he was thankful

to Rook for saving him quite a few times

"Go ahead" Ben said in apathetic tone as Rook sat down carrying a tray of what looked like

orange Calamari

"Why so unhappy Ben I thought you would enjoy a week without being attacked " Rook

said in a cherry tone while eating his food with chopsticks

"Sorry Rook its just that every time I get a break like this something really bad happen

after" Ben said sadly

"It seems weird for you to be worried because of something you think will happen"

Rook said while his mouth was stuffed with food

"I know it seems weird but maybe I'm so used to doing this kind of thing on almost

a daily basis I just start to worry when I get a break from it" Ben said as he took a handful

of Chilli Fries

"Want a bite" Rook said holding out his food on chopsticks to Ben

"What is that" Ben said squirming as he did so

"Krkanien Rings they are considered and delicacy on my planet" Rook said before

proceeding to put one of the Krakanien Rings in Ben's mouth

"Yum tastes like Squid" Ben said before swallowing

"Warning Intruder Alert, all Plumbers to station, This is a red alert" A voice from over the

intercom said as red lights started flashing

"Told you so" Ben said as and Rook got up from their seats and started running out of

the cafeteria

Plumber Base, Bellwood

"Keep your guard up we don't know what we're dealing with" Said Ben's Grandpa Max

while armed with a blaster and being followed by several other Plumbers including Magister

Patelliday

"What kind of threat are we dealing with Magister Patelliday ?" Grandpa Max asked

"We have no clue the security cameras have been disconnected" Magister Patelliday said

franticly

"Then we're flying in blind" Grandpa Max said before the group stopped in the tracks

to see a squad of Plumbers firing at something from around the corner before a red laser

blast knocked them all over. The group then went to replace their comrades only to find

the black and red reptilian like Galvanic Mechamorph known as Malware pointing his

arm cannon at them

"Max Tennyson how nostalgic to see you here" Malware said mockingly

"Fire" Max ordered causing all the other Plumbers to fire their blasters at Malware who

did not even flinch from the laser fire. Malware then fiered a another blast from his arm

cannon knocking away all but Patelliday and Max "Ill get him" Magister Patelliday said

before running forward and jumping to kick Malware who just blocked it with his clawed

hand before swiping away Patelliday who ended up buried in the wall "Magister Patelliday"

Grandpa Max said in worry "I'm okay" Magister Patelliday said nonchalantly before falling

unconscious. Malware seeing a chance then grabbed Grandpa Max with his hand and held

him against the wall "I am going to enjoy this" Malware said charging up his arm cannon as

he did so. However a orange laser blast hit his hand causing him to drop Grandpa Max

"Malware you are trespassing on Plumber Property you must surrender or will be forced

to take you in" Rook said while holding his weapon the Proto Tool at Malware with

Ben right behind him "Fine I will leave this old man for later" Malware before hacking

the elevator panel causing the elevator to come to their floor, Malware the ran into while

being fired at by Rook

"Which level did he go to?" Rook asked before putting the Proto Tool on his shoulder

causing it to transform and attach to his armour. Ben then proceeded to check the elevator

panel

"He heading for the Null Void Chamber" Ben said worryingly

"You two have to stop him" Grandpa Max said aching as he did so

"We will Magister Tennyson" Rook said comfortingly to his superior

"Grab something Ben" Rook said before using the Proto Tool to attach a line to were

the elevator once was. He then jumped down the hole were the elevator while lowering

himself down using the line. Ben then grabbed a hold of the line and lowered himself down

Null Void Chamber, Plumber Base, Bellwood

Malware was currently in the Null Void Chamber looking around from something as he was

checking the many consoles before finding the thing he wanted "I have found you" Malware

said smugly

"I would not touch that if I was you" Ben said pointing Malware while he did so with Rook

behind him aiming the Proto Tool at Malware

"Ben Tennyson what a appropriate time to show up this stops me having to lure you here"

Malware said in a smug tone

"Rook distract him so I can get the drop on him" Ben said to Rook silently

"It shall be done" Rook said before turning the Proto Tool into a Laser Blade, he then tried to

slash Malware who blocked it with his hand, Rook then somersaulted back to try again however

Malware dodged causing Rook to slice up a crate instead. Malware then fiered a blast from his

arm cannon at Rook who then nonchalantly dodged to the left "Missed me" Rook said before

trying to kick Malware

Meanwhile Ben was fiddling with the Omnitrix to find the right alien to fight Malware

"This seems perfect" Ben said before lifting his hand of the Omnitrix "Prepare to meet

Jury Rigg" Ben then presed down on the Omnitrix becoming the bulky red rock like

alien Gravattack "Huh Huh real funny Omnitrix" Gravattack said disappointedly.

Gravattack's hands then became surrounded by blueish energy spheres before using

his gravity powers to lift Malware of his feet before lowering his hands downwards

causing Malware to drop to the floor before lifting Malware up again and then dropping

him to the ground and holding him there "Impressive work" Rook said sounding somewhat

amused "Work this is so fun I could do this all day" Gravattack said while holding Malware

down so hard the floor began to crumple. However Malware was able to move his arm cannon

to aim at Gravattack "Ben" Rook said before running in front of Ben taking the blast meant

for Gravattack "Rook" Gravattack said angrily as Rook fell to the floor. Gravattack then

used his gravity powers to launch Malware into the wall before running towards him to

perform a left hook on Malware causing a crater in the wall before grabbing him and throwing

him over his shoulder "Thanks" Malware said before using his powers to hack the Null Void

Projector however there seemed to be purple energy emanating from the bottom of it. A portal

the opened showing the Null Void before changing a dark world with no stars nor sun

"Ha Ha Ha This will be your grave Ben Tennyson" Malware said laughing while he did so

"I don't think so" Gravattack then ran at Malware however the portal then turned purple

and began to expand. The two then looked at in disbelief until a massive pulse of purple

energy emerged from it lighting up the base as it did so

Plumber Base, Bellwood

"Are you alright Max" Magister Patelliday said having woken up and holding Grandpa Max

over his shoulder

"I'm okay but what happened there?" Grandpa Max asked in a worried tone

"I don't know I have never seen energy like that before" Magister Patelliday said weakly

"Magister Tennyson several felons have disappeared from their cells" said a purple gorilla

like Plumber

"Commence a search" Grandpa Max ordered

"We cant they just vanished when the wave hit the base and we were watching them to

too" replied the gorilla like Plumber

"And there's even worse news" said the mole like Plumber known as Jerry

"Do tell?" Grandpa Max asked with a worried tone

"Ben, Rook and the intruder have disappeared from the Null Void Chamber as well"

Jerry said in a sad tone causing a look of utter terror to appear on Max's face

"Lets hope that wherever they are that he's okay" Grandpa Max said sadly

Gotham City, January 5th, 20.12

Gravattack was transported to above a large city that looked both quite modern and

quiet ancient at the same time. He was falling quickly to the ground and struggling

to balance "When I asked Grandpa Max that I wanted to go skydiving this is not what

I meant" Gravattack said before straightening himself out and using his gravity powers

to slow his descent before landing in front of a building labeld Ace Chemical Plant

"I don't think I'm in Bellwood anymore" Gravattack said with a sigh


	2. To go where no Aliens have gone before

Alien Justice Chapter 1 To go where no Aliens have gone before

Ben was worried he had no idea where he was and no idea where his friends were and Ben had

stepped foot in almost every major city in the world so it was surprising that he did not recognize

this city which would very hard to forget considering how odd it looked

"Why does this both make me laugh and feel terrified at the same time" Gravattack said before

reverting to Ben. The building had several colourful playing cards on the top of it but it also looked

extremely run down and dark infact Ben thought it looked like the kind of place that Zombozo would use as a hideaway

Ben then engaged the Omnitrix's communication mode "Rook can you hear me" Ben said but he

got no answer back before trying to contact someone else

"Grandpa Max do you read" Ben asked again but got no answer

"Gwen, Kevin, Azmuth do you read" Ben said again frustratingly but all that came back was static

"Can someone I know please pick up" Ben said before hearing heavy footsteps coming towards him

he then rolled to the side before a laser blast hit were he was standing

"Be careful what you wish for" said the intergalactic criminal known as Psyphon a white a black alien with some shark like features surrounded by his followers such as the chicken like humanoid

Liam. The caterpillar like alien wearing a life suit called Bubble Helmet and the pink skinned black

and orange armoured alien Fistina

"What are you four doing here" Ben asked in a shocked tone

"We don't know ourselves we just want the pleasure of killing you" Psyphon said before aiming

his wrist blaster at Ben

"I don't think so, its Hero Time" Ben said before activating the Omnitrix and becoming the red and yellow humanoid lava like alien called Heatblast. Psyphon then fired at Heatblast who then using

his fire powers launched himself into the air to avoid the laser blast. He then flew forward at high speed and headbutted Fistina knocking her to the ground before somersaulting back and rubbing

his head "I am not doing that again" Heatblast said in a pained tone. Bubble Helmet then took out

his laser lances and proceeded to fire at Heatblast who then responded by launching a fireball at

Bubble Helmet knocking him into the wall. Psyphon then proceeded to fire another laser blast at

Heatblast knocking him into the side of the Ace Chemical Building. Liam then ran towards Heatblast to try and kick him but he was blown back by blasts of fire from Heatblasts hands

"It just me and you Shark Face" Heatblast said before launching a fireball at Psyphon who then hovered above to avoid the fireball. Heatblast then fired a stream of fire from both hands at Psyphon

who responded with laser blasts from both his wrist blasters causing both to knocked back by the others attack however Heatblast then used a blast of fire to launch himself into the air and towards

Psyphon to perform a uppercut on him sending him into the Ace Chemical Sign "That's how you bring the house down" Heatblast said as he landed laughing at the buried Psyphon "Retreat"

Psyphon said as he digged himself out of the rubble before running away with his minions in tow.

The Omnitrix then timed out returning Ben to his human form

"And now that's out of the way I should find out where I am" Ben said before heading to an alleyway to find a newspaper that someone had thrown away

"Found one" Ben said to himself having found a ripped up and dirty but readable newspaper

"Gotham City" Ben said with a dumbfounded expression

"That means I must have travelled to another world" Ben said with a shocked tone

Mount Justice January 6th 06.55

"Recognized Robin B01, Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03, Miss Martian B05" a computerized voice

said as four people teleported into a base inside a mountain located outside the city of Happy Harbour the first wore a red,black and yellow acrobat suited Robin who had black hair and wore a doimno mask and a utility belt. The second wore a swimming suit which was red at the top and black at the bottom. He had a back pack which contained baton like devices called Water Bearears

and had dark skin, short blond hair,green eyes and fish like features. The third had red and green eyes and wore a yellow and red running suit with a lightining bolt motif with goggles . And the forth was a green skinned and red haired teenage girl. She also had brown eyes and wore a white shirt with a red cross on it and a blue skirt and cape. These four were respectively Robin, Aqualad,

Kid Flash and Miss Martian

"So what do you call us here for Batman" asked Aqualad politely

"Well Team I need you to investigate something" Said a man with grey body armour with a black

cape and cowl that invoked a bat motif he was known as Batman

"You see last night at 8.22pm a temporal disturbance appeared over the Ace Chemical Plant in

Gotham City, no one was hurt however there was evidence of a battle in the area I need you guys

to investigate the crime scene and find who was involved" Batman explained sternly

"Leave it to us" Robin said in cocky tone before the team then left to carry out their mission

Gotham City, January 6th 07.00

"Are you sure no one will find us here" Miss Martian asked sounding concerned while moving some of the rubble from last nights battle

"its very unlikely this part of town and the chemical plant behind us is said to be cursed to people tend to avoid here" Kid Flash said he began sorting the rubble with his super speed

"So Robin have you found any evidence of the combatants" Aqualad commanded

"Plenty" Robin said smugly

"So tell us" Kid Flash said impatiently

"Well considering evidence left at the crime scene there were atleast four combatants" Robin said

while holding a pose that made him look like Sherlock Holmes

"One was heavy possibly a robot or someone in armour as evidenced by the ground this massive

crater" Robin while pointing at the indent on the ground left after Heatblast had headbutted Fistina

"another appeared to be wearing some kind of life support suit as there as there are fragments of

glass and metal over there and one of Batman's machines has detected somekind of unknown gas

that appears to be poisonous" Robin said pointing out the place were Bubble Helmet had been

thrown

" There were also some feathers left here" Robin said as he picked up some of Liam's feathers

"And it seems somekind of humanoid being that produced quite a lot of heat was here too"

Robin continued as he pointed out the piece of wall that Heatblast had been knocked into

which had burn marks on it in the shape of Heatblast's body. Miss Martian cringed when she saw

it

"I hope he was the good guy" Miss Martian said anxiously

"Considering the shape of this things head suggests it produced flames however if this thing

left this area the light produced by its flame would have woken someone up yet no one reported it " Aqualad observed

"Shapeshifting" Kid Flash suggested while eating a chocolate bar

"Good idea but that makes our search even more difficult" Aqualad said in a worried tone

"I have an idea to help us find them" Miss Martian asked

"Then let us hear it any way to to help us locate potential criminals would be welcome" Aqualad

asked politely

"I could use my telepathy to scan the city to try and find whatever was here" said Miss Martian

"Then do it" Kid Flash said in a hurried tone before Miss Martians eyes then turned green as she

used her telepathy. She just stood there for a minute before her eyes returned to normal

"Did you find them" Aqualad asked

"Yes several of them were attacking S.T.A.R Labs" Miss Martian said in a shocked tone causing

shocked expressions to appear on the others faces

S.T.A.R Labs, Gotham City, January 6th 07.04

"Now lets see what the Humans of this world have cocked up" Psyphon said while using his wrist

blasters on the scientists in S.T.A.R Labs

"Looks like they have some pretty sweet gear" Bubble Helmet said having picked up an experimental energy cannon before Liam picked up a similar cannon next to it which he accidentally set off creating a hall in the wall

"Don't touch anything else" Psyphon said while holding his wrist blaster at Liam

"That applies to you too" Kid Flash said having gotten their first before the others. He tried to punch Psyphon at super speed however Fistina went in front of Pysphon causing Kid Flash to hit her and stumble

"Ow" Kid Flash said while holding his right hand

"A pest has appeared looks like I have a chance to test my new weapons before setting them loose

on my real target" Psyphon said while Bubble Helmet aimed the cannon he was holding at the injured Kid Flash. However it was knocked out of his hands by water whips

"We don't think so" Aqualad said as he entered with the others

"More pests though I shouldn't be surprised pests are always followed by others pest" Psyphon said

in a sadistic tone

"Who are you and what do you want" Aqualad asked threateningly

"My name is Psyphon and that is the last thing you will hear" Psyphon said before firing a laser blast from his wrist blasters at Aqualad who blocked it with water shields created by his water bearers. Liam then charged at Robin and attempted to slash at Robin with his arms blades who dodged. Miss Martian using her telekinesis threw Bubble Helmet into the next room over before

flying over there herself. Kid Flash then dodged a punch from Fistina "Catch me if you can"

Kid Flash said before appearing on the other side of the room and then opening a door and then running at super speed through it. Fistina then gave chase

"Bye Bye Birdy" Robin said while dodging another of Liams slashes before firing a grappling

hook to the ceiling allowing to swing and kick Liam into a storage case causing the contents to

spill onto Liams' head "Lets see how you like it" Liam said before jumping to perform a kick

on Robin who retaliated with a roundhouse kick knocking Liam out of the air "You can talk" Robin

in surprise before Liam charged at him but Robin jumped and flipped over him. Robin then took

out red and silver disks and threw them at Liam which exploded when they reached him knocking

Liam to the floor "Come on Chicken Little" Robin said while taking out a pair of eschima sticks

"I now you're here somewhere little girl" Bubble Helmet said while looking for the now camouflaged Miss Martian in the labs weapons testing area. Miss Martian then used her telekinesis

to lift a piece of the floor out of place and then launched it at Bubble Helmet who stumbled back.

She then lifted up one of the practise dummies and threw it at Bubble Helmet knocking him into the wall "That's it" Bubble Helmet said before using his jetpack to hover above the ground and then

used his laser lances on the room firing in multiple directions until a few shots hit Miss Martian

distracting her enough that she became visible again "Got you now" Bubble Helmet said until he

noticed a smirk on Miss Martians face "What's so funny" Bubble Helmet asked before Miss Martian used her telekinesis to slam him into the floor and then into the wall before brining him towards herself "Now tell me what you were doing here" Miss Martian said smugly

Kid Flash was now out the back of S.T.A.R Labs where he had more room to move. Fistina then

broke a hole in the wall to reach him "What took you so long I've been waiting here for for five minutes" Kid Flash joked before Fistina launched her fist at him however he ran towards her before

stopping and turning at the last second causing her launched fist to hit her and knock her down.

She then charged towards Kid Flash and attempted to punch him however he somersaulted backwards avoiding said hit. He then ran in front of a group of barrels stacked on each other and then held his tongue out at her. Fistina then ran and attempted to punch Kid Flash however he ran away at the last second causing the barrels to collapse on her "Team I have gotten information out of one of the perps" Miss Martian said to the others using a psychic link "make it quick I am kind of busy here" Kid Flash replied mentally "It turns out these aliens were trying to find adequate weaponry to defeat the person that sent them to prison" Miss Martian explained "And what about the flame guy" Robin butted in "its turns out that he's a human who uses a device to turn into different aliens called Ben Tennyson and he is the one that sent these guys to prison in the first" Miss Martian said "Lets defeat these criminals first before looking for this Ben Tennyson"

Aqualad commanded before returning to his own battle. Aqualad was using water hammers to try

and hit Psyphon who hovered higher to avoid him, Aqualad then used one of the desktops as a platform to jump at Psyphon and hit him with the water hammers knocking him to the floor. Psyphon then used his wrist blasters on Aqualad who avoided damage from the lasers by using a water shield however that allowed Psyphon to get some distance between them " You're persistent ill give you that" Psyphon said before hitting Aqualad in the chest with his eye beams causing damage to Aqualad's suit and burn marks to appear "Quite Impressive" Aqualad said smugly before using his water bearers to create water swords and then slashed both of Psyphon's wrists and forearms making unusable causing Psyphon face to light up with anger amongst screens of pain.

Kid Flash was still battling Fistina. He then grabbed small pieces of metal that were lying around

and threw them at Fistina at high speed causing her to flinch and stumble backwards slightly

"Think Wally Think how would the Flash defeat someone like this" Kid Flash said to himself

before realizing that a massive yellow and black striped rolling object was heading towards them. When the object got close to them it slammed into Fistina knocking her into the wall and knocking

her unconscious "What was that" Kid Flash asked before noticing the rolling ball had unravelled into a hulking broad shouldered black and white alien with yellow armoured plates on both his back

and his sides with the ones on his sides being circle shaped. This was Cannonbolt one of Ben's aliens forms "What you haven't seen an Arburian Pelerota before" Cannonbolt said to the stunned

Kid Flash

"Thanks for finishing her off for me" Kid Flash said while holding out his hand for Cannonbolt to shake

"Nothing to it, so you must be one of this worlds heroes" Cannonbolt said before finishing the handshake

"They call me Kid Flash" Kid Flash replied with a smile

"Well my names Ben Tennyson but they call Ben 10 or in this form Cannonbolt" Cannonbolt said

while pointing at the Omnitrix symbol on his chest

"Well Ben 10 as you may have noticed some of you're enemies have taken over this building

so it would be wonderful if you came and helped" Kid Flash said before running back into the building

"Wait for me" Cannonbolt said while rolling up into his ball form to give chase to Kid Flash

Meanwhile Robin was fighting Liam who attempted a roundhouse kick on Robin who dodged and

jumped over him to deliver a kick to the head causing Liam to fall to the ground. However when

Liam got up Bubble Helmet crashed into him having been thrown by telekinesis into him by Miss Martian who had just entered the room. They smiled at each other before seeing Aqualad struggling

to hold back Psyphon's eye beams using his water shield "You cant win" Psyphon said before noticing that Miss Martian and Robin where there "I don't think so" Cannonbolt said as he crashed

Psyphon sending him flying back "Ben Tennyson" Psyphon said angrily as Cannonbolt unravelled

"Is this the Ben Tennyson that you were told about" Aqualad asked Miss Martian "Yes it is" Kid Flash said having just arrived "Its Hero Time" Cannonbolt said triumphantly before pressing the

Omnitrix. Ben then turned into a yellow,black and white yeti like creature with grey fingers and toes

along with grey bolts in several places and a green belt with then Omnitrix symbol on it. This was

Shocksquatch. Psyphon then attempted to hover away however Shocksquatch unleashed a bolt of

yellow electricity at him causing him to fall to the ground. Shocksquatch then ran at him and hit with a right hook sending him flying backwards before following up with a right hook sending

him further back. "Somebody needs a hug" Shocksquatch said as he grabbed the panting Psyphon

and electrically charged his fur shocking Psyphon in the process and causing him to fall unconscious before Shocksquatch let him go causing him to drop to the floor. Aqualad then gave

Shocksquatch a thumbs up, he then responded with a thumbs up before becoming Ben again who continued the thumbs up

Gotham City Skyline, January 6th 07.30

"Thanks for the help Ben Tennyson" Aqualad said while holding his hand out to Ben

"Thanks, what's you name " Ben asked curiously

"I am know as Aqualad however my real name is Kaldur'ahm but you can call me Kaldur" Aqualad

said as he shook Ben's hand

"My name is M'gann" Miss Martian said cheerily

"My real name is Wally" Kid Flash said while waving his hand at the teams new ally

"They call me Robin" Robin said while saluting Ben

"Thanks but" Ben said before being interrupted

"We know this is not the Earth you know but you can still call it home" Aqualad said while patting

Ben on the shoulder

"Its just that I had a Partner that helped me fight guys like Psyphon, who saved me a couple of times and I know he probably came here with me but I have no idea were he is"

"We will help you find him" Miss Martian looking at like a a worried old friend would

"How do you know all this" Ben asked

"Miss Martian read the mind of the one in the fishbowl back in the lab" Kid Flash said while eating

a loaf of bread

"Back home I had it all fame, recognition however I sometimes I wanted to escape it all to return to what my life was like before however I did not want it to happen like this separated from my friends and a family in a world I don't even know" Ben said while on the verge of crying

"Come with us and be a member of the team we may not be you're family but you may find kinship

with us" Aqualad said in a comforting tone

"Thanks" Ben said with tears of joy

"You're welcome" Aqualad said while giving Ben a high five


	3. The Heroes become the Hunted

Alien Justice Chapter 2 The Heroes become the Hunted

Mount Justice January 8th 09.32

It had been two days since Ben had been brought to Mount Justice and Ben was starting to get bored waiting for a chance to do something and become a member of the Team. He had learned

that the members of the team were protégées of members of a superhero team called the Justice League and that there were more members than he had met however one had been captured by aliens along with his mentor and had just recently got back, one was spending time with her mother

,another was searching the UK for mystical spell and artefacts and the last one was on a mission with her mentor in Tokyo. Ben had been recommended for membership of the team to the leader of the League Batman whose turf he had unknowingly fallen into and although it seemed that you had to be a sidekick of a member of the Justice League to be a member of the other team which did not seem to have a name apart from the Team considering his circumstances they may be prepared to make an exception. Personally Ben had been surprised by Batman who seemed to be kinder than his exterior and gruff voice gave off.

"I hope that you're settling in Ben" said M'gann who was in normal street clothes rather than her

Miss Martian clothes as she entered

"Fine but its gotten so boring waiting so long" Ben said before yawning as he had not gotten much

sleep since arriving in this new world

"So I wanted to ask a question to they have Martians in your universe" M'gann asked

"I don't think so unless they been hiding underground since we discovered Mars" Ben replied

" that's funny my species does live like that" M'gann said while chuckling

"Really" Ben said excitedly

"Why do you think humanity did not discover Martians hundreds of years ago" M'gann said while

almost laughing at Ben's enthusiasm

"So will I have to take lessons in this cave too" Ben asked in a half sarcastic tone

"No once the Justice League has your identity paper filled out you will go to a normal school like

the rest of us" M'gann explained clearly oblivious to the fact that Ben had meant it sarcastically

"I'm sorry but I'm sure a girl with green skin is going to raise a few alarms" Ben replied

"Are you sure " M'gann said before using her shapeshifting to turn into her human identity

Megan Morse causinhg a shocked expression to appear on Ben's face

"Funnily this is the first time I have met an actual shapeshifter" Ben said in disbelief

"Really" Megan said before returning to her green skinned form of M'gann

"Well I have met a race that can change it shape to poses machines but this is the first time

I have met somebody who change their appearance like that" Ben said excitedly

"Its almost time you'd better not be late for your meeting with the League otherwise Batman might not let you on the team" M'gann said in a have serious half joking tone

"I'm Ben Tennyson I'm never late" Ben said as he and M'gann went on their way to the main hall

of Mount Justice

"Welcome Ben I wish you luck with you're examination" Aqualad said as Ben and M'gann entered the main hall

"Thanks" Ben said bashfully

"Recognized Batman 02" Said the Justice League Computer as Batman teleported in

"Are you ready for the examination" Batman said as he approached the three

"Of course I am" Ben said loudly earning a slight glare from Batman

"Then lets go" Batman said as he led Ben to the teleporter

"Recognized Batman 02, Ben 10 A05" The two then teleported to the Watchtower the headquarters

of the Justice League

"So what will you be doing Kaldur" M'gann asked

"I was planning on spending the day training on the beach outside the cave" Aqualad replied

"Well I'm going to spend time with Conner in Metropolis" M'gann said before assuming her human

form and heading towards the teleporter

"See you tomorrow" Megan said before the Zeta Beams used to transport her picked her up

"Recognized Miss Martian B05" the computer said before she teleported away

"This is going to be a long day" Aqualad said as he walked out of the hall with an amused smile

Watchtower January 8th 09.36

Ben and Batman then arrived in the Watchtower while Batman was used to the Zeta Beams Ben was not and he looked like he was about to be sick

"That's gotta take some getting used too" Ben said while lying on his knees on the floor

"Welcome to the Watchtower" Batman said as Ben looked up to see the hall he teleported into

"I'm on a space station" Ben said half in disbelief half in shock

"Its time to determine if you're worthy of being on the team" Batman said as he led Ben further into the Watchtower

Batcave,Gotham City, January 8th, 09.37

in Wayne Manor Robin was trying to get some training done. Robin was walking sneakingly through a group of narrow rocks. A robotic crash test dummy holding a gun then sprang out behind

him but Robin then threw an explosive disk at it destroying it. Two more then appeared behind him, he then proceeded to kick one and used Eskrima sticks to hit the other one

"A drink Master Dick" Batmans butler Alfred Pennyworth said as he entered the Batcave holding a

tray with several glasses of water on it. Alfred then had to dodge as one of the dummy's heads then flew towards him

"I'm pretty sure Master Bruce would not like you destroying the test dummies without his permission first" Alfred said as he gave Robin a drink of water

"Thanks Alfred" Robin said as he drank the glass of water

"Do we have any jam and bread left I sort of skipped Breakfast" Robin said as he put the glass back on the tray

"Ill check sir" Alfred said as he left the Batcave

Watchtower, January 8th, 09,38

"This is the Martian Manhunter he will read your mind to see if you are trustworthy" Batman said

as he led Ben to the other end of main hall of the Watchtower to see a bald green skinned man with a black suit with a red cross on the front with a blue cape

"So let me guess that you are Miss Martians mentor" Ben said sarcastically

"Your assumption is correct" Martian Manhunter replied

"You know what to do " Batman said to Martian Manhunter who then scanned Ben's mind

"So what are the results" Batman asked

"He is somewhat unprofessional and arrogant amongst other flaws but he is trustworthy" Martian Manhunter said to Batman who had noticed that Ben had put his nose up slightly when arrogance

was mentioned

"It also seems that M'gann did the same when they first met she may have passed it one to others hence why they trusted him so quickly" Martian Manhunter continued as a surprised expression appeared on Ben's face

"Now onto the next stage" Batman said as he into the corridors of the Watchtower while Ben followed

Batcave,Gotham City, January 8th, 09.45

"What's taking Alfred so long" Robin said in a worried tone after having kicked the head off one

of the dummy's. He then excited the Batcave and headed towards the kitchen

"Alfred are you here" Robin said before opening the kitchen door to find Alfred tied up in what looked like red webs on the floor

"What happened here" Robin asked before the lights went dead. He was then ensnared by the same red webs that had captured Alfred

" One down, Five to go" said a tall figure from within the darkness as he unleashed knockout gas into the room knocking Robin unconscious

Watchtower, January 8th 9,40

Batman had led Ben to the the Watchtowers cargo hold which was being refilled

"Why here" Ben asked as he stepped through the door into the place

"The next person I want you to meet is working here" Batman said as he led Ben to a red android

with a yellow circle in the middle of his chest with a red T in it, a yellow triangle on his forehead

and he was wearing a blue cape with yellow trim. This android was called Red Tornado and he was using his wind powers to create a red tornado to move crates around the area

"Ben this is Red Tornado" Batman said as Ben approached Red Tornado and held his hand to shake

Red Tornado's

"Welcome Ben I have heard quite a lot about you" Red Tornado said as he shook Ben's hand

"What have you heard" Ben asked with a suspicious tone

"It was quite interesting what Miss Martian said about you" Red Tornado said as Ben's face lit up with terror

"So why did Batman take me to meet you" Ben asked

"I am the teams Den Mother so I will be helping you settle in during your stay in the cave"

Red Tornado replied

"Its time to leave" Batman said as he dragged Ben away from Red Tornado

Metropolis, January 8th 09.50

in the bustling city of Metropolis one of the members of the team a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes who was wearing a black shirt with jeans. This was Superboy also known as Conner Kent and he was on a date in Metropolis with Megan and they were currently taking a shortcut to downtown through the docks

"So what do you want to do" Megan asked Conner while having her head on his shoulder

"I don't know maybe we could visit the Superman Museum" Conner replied

"I thought you were mad at Superman" Megan asked

"If you want it I will happily follow you" Conner replied in a somewhat sweet tone

"Oh you" Megan said a she leaned in to kiss him however Conner then moved away and took an aggressive stance having heard something using his super senses

"Something is following us" Conner said as he inverted his shirt to reveal a red S inside a pentagon

becoming Superboy in the process and he led Megan into a warehouse

"What is it" Megan asked as she she transformed into her normal form wearing her Miss Martian costume

"Sounds like a giant insect" Superboy replied before a giant insect phased through the warehouse walls. It had a bee purplish grey bee like body with four insect legs, a dual stinger on its tail, two wing like antennas and four insect wings. It also had a red spiked collar with a symbol on the bottom which red and silver and resembled a teethed mouth. This being was known as Hypnotick.

"Superboy avoid that things stare" Miss Martian said psychically as she lifted some of the ground out of place and then threw it at Hypnotick who phased through it "How would you know that" Superboy asked with a confused tone "Don't mind that" Miss Martian said as she attempted to use her telekinesis on Hypnotick who just phased through the ground and appeared behind her "Watch out" Superboy said as he jumped to try and hit Hypnotick who once again phased through it. Hypnotick then flapped his wings rapidly creating a pattern of red overlapping circles which hypnotised Superboy causing him to freeze up "Superboy" Miss Martian said in worry before attempting use her telepathy to release Superboy off the trance. Hypnotick then flew above her and

transformed into a grey fat rock skinned frog like humanoid alien with purple sack on several areas on his body and stilled had the collar on. This alien was called Mucilator who then dropped to the floor and crushed Miss Martian knocking her unconscious "M'gann" Superboy said as ran and punched Mucilator in the face sending him flying off Miss Martian, he then punched Mucilator in the face knocking him into the wall before proceeding to try another punch however he got his fist trapped in one of the sacks in Mucilator's chin but then a dart made out some kind of strong metal him in the back knocking him unconscious

"Thanks for the distraction my friend" said a turquoise skinned alien with a large lower jaw, red sunken eyes and gills underneath his cheeks who wearing a black suit with a red lines on it, black boots, grey gloves, belt and pants which which were covered in animal bones he was known as Khyber and he was holding a tranquillizer gun.

Mucilator then returned into its normal form of Khyber's Dog a bluish grey dinosaur like creature with spikes running down its spine with black lines over his body and red eyes. Kyber then petted his dog while a menacing grin was plastered on his face

"The others wont know what hit them" Khyber said in a sadistic tone

Watchtower January 8th 09.43

Ben and Batman were now in a enclosed room close to the bottom of the Watchtower. It was grey and barren and looked like a kind of bomb shelter

"Why are we here it looks empty" Ben asked as Batman closed the door

"For this reason" Batman said as he pressed a button beside the door that caused metal plating to barricade the door

"I should have known this would happen" Ben said as he facepalmed before the floor opened and what looked like a sports field rose out of it and locked into place. On it was a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes who was wearing a blue jacket over a black body suit

"And you are" Ben asked

"Black Canary I am the combat instructor of the team you may well be joining and Batman has asked me to test you combat abilities" Black Canary said before entering a fighting pose

"If that how you want it It's Hero Time" Ben said before activating the Omnitrix he then became a humanoid grasshopper wearing a white and green bodysuit. This was Crashhopper

"Now lets have some fun" Crashhopper said before leaping at Black Canary

Star City Docks January 8th 10.00

as of now Kid Flash was waiting at the Star City Docks for his new girlfriend and fellow sidekick

Artemis they had agreed to fight crime together that day as a sort of date but she had not arrived yet

"Ironic the first time I'm not late for something yet the other person is" Kid Flash said having been

waiting for 10 minutes but then a creature burst through one of the containers, it resembled a combination of a rhino and crab and grey all over except the collar. This was Crabdozer one of the Nemetrix Predators. Kid Flash dodged the charge and headed into open space "Artemis is going to love this" Kid Flash said in a annoyed tone as Crabdozer broke out of the container it had hidden in

and started charging at Kid Flash. Kid Flash then ran to the side to avoid the charge and then ran towards the side of Crabdozer before knocking his hand lightly on the creature before running behind the creature "Too hard to hurt with my strength I need to trick it" Kid Flash said before running and stopping in front of a container "Heigh Ugly I over here" Kid Flash said to Crabdozer while waving his arms around. Crabdozer then charged at him however he ran away at the last second causing Crabdozer to ram into the container and stop abruptly causing it to stumble and hurt it. Crabdozer then got up again however a container was then dropped on him courtesy of Kid Flash in a crane. Kid Flash then ran in front of Crabdozer and threw dirt in Crabdozer;s eyes who then winched in pain "Not so tough are you" Kid Flash said as a tranquillizer was fired at him creating

a small hole in his suit piercing his skin and knocking him unconscious "And your gloating cost you dearly" Khyber said as Crabdozer returned to his normal form, Khyber then grabbed Kid Flash and draped him over his shoulders. However a explosion then occurred near to Khyber's Dog knocking him off his feet "You leave him alone" said the person who had caused the explosion. She was Asian and had blonde hair and grey eyes and was wearing a green suit that left her belly button and her upper arms exposed, there was a light green arrowhead on the chest. She also had a quiver of arrows attached to her back and was holding a bow and was aiming at Khyber she was called Artemis "Friend you deal with her and please bring her to me when your done" Khyber said as he walked away with Kid Flash then his pet changed into a lizard like creature with a white body and legs. black feet, head and spine which had red spines on its back and red claws along with a red tail tip and four red eyes. This was Buglizard who then lunged at Artemis who rolled out of the way and then fired an arrow at it that exploded on contact knocking Buglizard back a little. She then jumped and fired another at Buglizard hitting it square in the forehead "What does this little puppy want its Mummy" Artemis said as she prepared to fire one of her explosive arrows Buglizard unleashed a yellow mist just as she fired it causing her to miss "What in the world" Artemis said just before Buglizard attacked from the side and pounced on her knocking her to the floor in the process and knocking her bow out of her hand Buglizard then grabbed her with his tail and then slammed her into the side of a nearby ship. Artemis then then took one of her arrows out of the quiver and then jammed it onto Buglizard's hide causing a electric shock and causing Buglizard to drop her. She then ran towards her bow and grabbed it and then fired another explosive arrow that caused Buglizard to slam into the ship Artemis then noticed that beside her a damaged electrical box.

She then did a come here gesture to Buglizard who then charged at her however when he tried to slash at her she somersaulted over him causing him to dig his claws into the electrical box causing a massive electrical shock. Buglizard then winched in pain before walking away to avoid further injury. Artemis then threw a tracer that landed on the back of Buglizards collar before clutching her side in pain

Watchtower. January 8th 10.05

Meanwhile at the Watchtower Crashhopper and Black Canary had been duking it out for about twenty minutes with both showing signs of exhaustion although Crashhopper looked to be suffering more from it

"Okay you win" Crashhopper said as he reverted to Ben before collapsing to the floor

"You did well although I think you need more practise with hand to hand combat" Black Canary said as she helped Ben up while sweating slightly

"Thanks Canary" Batman said before opening the door

"It is now time to decide if you belong on the Team" Batman said as he and Ben walked out closely followed by Black Canary

Mount Justice, January 8th, 10.06

Aqualad was currently trying to get some training done outside Mount Justice although he was alone because the rest of the team had other things planned and Aquaman had briefly returned to Atlantis decreasing his amount of possible training partners. Aqualad was currently practising using his water bearers to create shapes in the water like his friends Garth and Tula could. Aqualad had tried creating a shark but he could not make it last more than twenty seconds

"Another failure" Aqualad said frustration until he heard a large noise behind him as a creature rose from the sand. It had a white underbelly and a orange and lavender hide with grey spikes on its back ,four red insectoid legs on the front and a beak like mouth filled with sharp teeth and it was wearing the red spiked collar with the Nemetrix Symbol on it. This was Slamworm. Slamworm then proceeded to spit acid at Aqualad who created a water shield to block it before hitting it with water whips. Slamworm then proceeded to burrow into the sand to get behind Aqualad who heard the ground shaking behind him and rolled to the left at the last second. Aqualad then used his water bearers to creatre a water hammer and jumped up to hit Slamworm on the head with it who barely flinched when it struck. He then grabbed onto Slamworms head and used an electric shock on Slamworm causing it to flail its head around to knock him off. After it had knocked Aqualad to the floor it burrowed into the sand again before emerging from the sand just below Aqualad who a tempted to dodge but was caught it the things sharp teeth. He then used his water bearers to create clubs and then hit the sides of the creatures mouth with them attempting to force its jaws open to no avail, Aqualad however then created two water swords and the stabbed Slamworm in the mouth

causing it to release him "You aren't going anyware" Aqualad said as he landed before proceeding

to cause the tide to come in rapidly causing the sand to become wet and stick together trapping Slamworm in the process "When Miss Martian scanned Ben's mind she showed us multiple images of what Ben has done and you were among them so I am going to ask you one thing where is your Master" Aqualad said as Khyber was preparing to fire a tranquillizer dart from his hiding place however Aqualad who had started to can the area had noticed the top of Khyber's head sticking out from his hiding place who then proceeded to use his water whips to split the rock in two hitting Khyber in the process

"Fair game though I hoped my friend would take you out first" Khyber before taking out a remote and pressing a button causing a spaceship which was mainly orange and shaped like a shell with spikes on the back to appear over the beach. Slamworm then turned into Hypnotick escaping from its entrapment in the process before flying over to Khyber who jumped onto the things back before proceeding to fly to and enter the ship. Aqualad looked in shock before he heard a noise coming from his suit, he then took out two earpieces which then inserted into his ears

"This is Aqualad" Aquald said to the person on the other half of the line

"This is Artemis several minutes ago Wally was kidnapped by some blue skinned alien and his shapeshifting pet"Artemis replied

"I have just encountered two beings fitting that description however they just escaped" Aqualad said

"I have tried to contact the rest of the team but they don't respond, I think this alien has kidnapped the rest of the team" Artemis said in a somewhat worried tone

"Have you tried contacting the League" Aqualad asked

"Most of them are in some meeting and the ones that arent are busy" Artemis said frustratingly

"It seems like we will have to save them by ourselves" Aqualad said sternly

"I had put a tracer on that pet of his it seems like he's flying west towards the Atlantic" Artemis replied

"Wait for me I'm taking the Bioship" Aqualad declared in a stern voice

Watchtower, January 8th, 10.07

"What's in this Room" Ben asked as Batman was patching in the entrance codes to a door

"This is the Justice Leagues Meeting Room" Batman said as the door opened to reveal a large white room with a table with twenty one chairs. Red Tornado and the Martian Manhunter were currently occupying two of the spaces.

"This must be a big team" Ben commented in awe as he entered the room

"The Justice League currently has 19 Active Members who will meeting here to discuss your inclusion in the team" Black Canary explained

"It will be interesting to see what the rest of the League think of you and your quirks" Red Tornado

said while changing his town slightly with the last three words

"I am not normally the one to say this but thank you for your hospitality" Ben said sincerely piping the interest of the League members there

"The last time I ended up in an alternate dimension I ended up in a fight with that worlds greatest hero and was met with suspicion from then until I proved myself otherwise so its heartwarming that

I have been accepted here so readily" Ben said before Black Canary put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him

"You may wait outside until the League had made its decision" Batman said as he led Ben out of the room

Khybers Ship, January 8th 10.10

"What Happened" Miss Martian said as she came too having been knocked out Mucilator. She then looked up to see she been contained in a human shaped casket with a glass window in the front. She then noticed that her arms and legs were shackled and she had an inhibitor collar. She then turned her head around to see Robin and Kid Flash on her left and Superboy on her right, All three were shackled and Superboy and Kid Flash also had inhibitor collars on while Robin was missing his utility belt

"Conner wake up" Miss Martian said as loudly as she could causing Superboy to awake suddenly

"M'gann why are we in these bonds" Superboy asked while trying to break the shackles

"Oww my head" Kid Flash said as he regained conscious

"Wally are you okay" Miss Martian asked in a worried tone

"I'm okay but where's Artemis" Kid Flash asked while struggling to speak

"Whatever captured us probably either hasn't got to her yet or she avoided capture" Robin said from inside his container

"How long have you been awake" Kid Flash asked

"five minutes" Robin replied with a smirk on his face

"Guys I think I know who's captured us" Miss Martian said

"Then who" Superboy asked

"You know that hero from another world I told you about" Miss Martian explained

"Yes" Superboy replied

"When we first met him I scanned his mind to see if he was trustworthy, during that mind scan I saw several images of foes that he has faced, one of them is a alien hunter called Khyber who uses a

alien dog that can became a predator to most species in that universe to try capturing Ben and then kill him to use as a trophy" Miss Martian explained with some strain as she had still not fully recovered from her battle

" So this Khyber guy has only tried to capture us so that he could see if we make good sport" Robin ranted on

"You are quite right Boy Wonder" Khyber who had Robins utility belt lying over his shoulder said as he and his dog entered the room

"You" Superboy said angrily before trying to lunge forward

"Nice try but a futile effort bigger versions of these are used to imprison Vaxasaurians" Khyber said in a smug tone

"We are not gonna be trophy's for your twisted ego Khyber" Kid Flash shouted

"I am surprised you know my name but considering that this Martian is telepathic it was obviously a matter of time before she peeped into Tennyson's mind" Kyber said while brandishing his knife

"How do you know so much" Miss Martian asked with a shocked tone

"It is a fascinating story indeed. I was sucked into a rip in time and space transporting me and my friend to this world after which I was found by a group called the Light . One of them offered me quite a sweet deal I take out the sidekicks of the worlds greatest heroes in exchange for better equipment and after that I get to go after Tennyson all I want" Khyber continued

"And how will you stop the entire Justice League once you're done with us" Superboy asked with a smug grin

"Well you are a interesting specimen I had to have a special tranquillizer made just for you but I am going to enjoy making you suffer" Khyber continued but just then an explosion cured behind him knocking his dog to the ground

"Sorry but do you mind if we crash this party" Artemis said as she ran through the door to the room

they were in with Aqualad close behind her "Sick em" Khyber said causing his Dog to become Crabdozer. Aqualad then used his water whips to knock Khyber off his feet before using them to pull the doors of the caskets "No you don't" Khyber said before pulling out his knife and charging at Aqualad however he was then hit in the back with a foam arrow trapping him in place. Artemis then winked at Aqualad before somersaulting to the side to avoid a charge from Crabdozer and the firing an explosive arrow at Crabdozer knocking it back slightly. Aquald then broke the shackles of the rest of the team and the inhibitor collars "Thanks Aqualad" Superboy said before jumping at Crabdozer and the performed a jumping punch knocking Crabdozer into the wall. Crabdozer then recovered from the attack and then charged at Kid Flash who ran out of the way but Crabdozer then rammed into the immobilized Khyber knocking him to the floor in the process but breaking the foam keeping him still. Khyber then prepared to use his knife on Miss Martian however Robin then the jumped behind him and stole his utility belt back "Thanks I was looking for that" Robin said before throwing explosive disks in Khybers direction who somersaulted backwards to avoid them

"Hello" Kid Flash said as he ran behind Khyber and hit him in the back knocking Khyber forward

"So this is the so called greatest hunter in the galaxy" Artemis said while aiming an arrow at him

"Superboy disable the legs" Miss Martian mentally to Superboy while using her telekinesis to lift up parts of the floor to fling Crabdozer to disorientate it "On it" Superboy said before running a punching Crabdozer in the front right leg before grabbing him by that leg and hurling him across the room, Aqualad then used his water whips to hold Crabdozer in place before Miss Martian threw parts of the broken floor at Crabdozer causing it to growl when hit. It then escaped the water whips

before charging the three however Miss Martian then caused a broken piece of floor to raise up tripping Crabdozer. Superboy then prepaered a punch while Crabdozer drew near before sending it flying backs with a mighty punch. Aqualad then jumped at it and the slashed at with water swords causing it to shudder slightly before forcing its jaw open and stabbing hisn water swords in there causing Crabdozer massive pain and causing it to flail around

"You may have taken me by surprise but I will not fall for the same tricks twice" Khyber said with a

smug grin. Artemis then fired an arrow at him however he used his knife to cut the arrow in half as it came near him causing the liquid inside to spill and then freeze behind him "I have fought enough archers in my time" Khyber said before Kid Flash ran towards and then started running in a circle around him to take away his oxygen however Khyber who was slightly dazed by this then took out a laser rifle and then fired a shot that knocked Kid Flash to the floor "A Anti Kineceleran Homing Rifle excellent against speedsters like yourself" Khyber said before Robin charged at him armed with Eskrima sticks and then tried to hit him with them however Khyber blocked that with his knife,

Robin then tried to strike Khyber on the arm however the blow was blocked again before proceeding to somersault over Khyber to try and hit him in the back however Khyber truned around and blocked it again. Artemis then fired an electric arrow at Khyber while his back is turned shocking him. While disorientated Kid Flash the ran and and punched him in the stomach while Robin kicked Khyber in the back

"Well played children but I think its time for you to leave" Khyber said while trying to get up, he then pulled out a little remote with a switch on. Khyber then pressed the button which caused a hole to open up in the ships side "Farewell" Khyber said as devices came out of what was left of the wall which then sent out beams that caught the members of the team and then pulled them out the hole before the hole closed up when they flew out

Atlantic Ocean, January 8th 10.18

"I may be asking a stupid question but do any of you have any plans to stop us from falling into the sea" Kid Flash asked in a almost hysterical tone while the team was hurtling towards the ocean

"Miss Martian, me and Artemis used to Bioship to reach you and the others it can pick us up before we hit the water" Aqualad said to Miss Martian who then concentrated on finding the ship

"She's coming" Miss Martain said a red and black ship with a circular cockpit which had two wings which had parts forming what looked like a pincer over the front of the cockpit. The Bio-Ship then flew below them a created an oval shaped hole in the top before proceeding to catch all six members which were in a heep by the time they were all caught

"Could somebody please get off me" Artemis said who was at the bottom of the pile and had Kid Flash lying directly on top of her. Most of the others then proceeded to get to their feet except for one

"You too" Artemis said to Kid Flash who reluctantly got off

"Well that was something you don't see everyday" Robin said before taking his seat

"It is, this guy could prove a valuable asset to the Light we must tell Batman at once" Aqualad said

as the Bio-Ship flew towards Happy Harbour

Mount Justice, January 8th 10.22

The Bio-Ship then entered Mount Justice but as the team got out they could tell that nobody was there right now as the place was completely quiet and most of the lights had been turned off

"Well I could bake some cookies to pass the time" Miss Martian suggested but then the teleporter flared to life

"Recognized Batman 02, Ben 10 B10" Batman and Ben then stepped out of it with Ben looking slightly sick

"Welcome team I did not expect this number of you to be here but his will make explaining easier"

Batman said sternly

"It was not unanimous but the League had decided to make Ben a member of this team" Batman said calmly

"Batman if you have a minute I would like to speak with you" Aqualad asked but Batman then nodded and led Aqualad to another room

"Well you are this Ben Tennyson I have been hearing about, Well I am Artemis the teams archer"

Artemis said as she introuduced herself

"My names Conner Kent but people call me Superboy" Superboy said in a somewhat apathetic tone before walking away

"Conner wait" Miss Martian hurriedly before flying after Superboy

"Well it looks like I am gonna like this team after all" Ben said with a smirk on his face


	4. Watt Happened

Alien Justice Chapter 3 Watt Happened

January 14th, Mount Justice 16.55

It had been about a week since the teams attack by Khyber and Ben's inclusion into the team and it had been quiet quiet since then although the team were trying to piece together some of details about Khyber's attack and his current whereabouts were unclear, Ben's inclusion into the team had been interesting to say the least as Artemis at least did not understand that someone like Ben was his worlds greatest hero and two other members Zatanna and Rocket still had doubt after hearing the details. Aqualad, Kid Flash and Miss Martian seemed to be good friends with Ben although this may be because Miss Martian had read Ben's mind and passed what she found on to them although Batman had called her out on it when he found out saying if she was going to do that with everyone who seemed untrustworthy it could lead to her abusing her telepathy. Robin and Kid Flash were currently playing Chess in Mount Justice and Kid Flash seemed to be losing

"This time you're going down" Kid Flash said as he used one of remaining pawns to take Robin's Bishop

"Like I haven't heard that before" Robin said as he moved his Queen in front of the opposing King

"Checkmate" Robin said smugly

"So how may wins to do you have now like 10" Kid Flash said in a disappointed tone

"15 and counting" Robin said before getting up from his seat

" How come you always win" Kid Flash said as as he followed Robin

"To put it simply your smarts aren't in strategy" Robin retorted

"I guess it is" Kid Flash replied smugly

"So do you and the magician have anything planned" Kid Flash said slyly to Robin

"If I had anything planned I wouldn't tell you" Robin said in a slightly angry tone

"Why" Kid Flash asked

"Because you would feel the need to crash it" Robin replied

"I guess I would" Kid Flash said sarcastically

"Recognized Aqualad B02, Zatanna B08, Rocket B09" The Computer said as Aqualad, Zatanna who was a teen aged girl wearing a black,white and yellow magicians outfit who had black hair and black eyes alongside Rocket who was black teenage girl with brown hair and eyes who was wearing

blue spandex under a grey and black suit with a red fancy belt

" I looked as thoroughly as I could but I couldn't find anything that would free my father from Doctor Fate" Zatanna was saying to Rocket as they teleported in

"Well lets hope you have better luck in the future" Rocket replied in a sympathetic tone

"Well it looks like we aren't the first ones here" Aqualad said as he noticed Robin and Kid Flash's presence

"Robin" Zatanna exclaimed excitedly before running towards Robin and hugging him

"So what reason would you two have to be here on a Friday Night" Rocket asked

"Beating this guy at chess" Robin said with a smirk on his face while pointing towards Kid Flash

"You're challenging Robin to a chess match, that's like firing bullets at Superman" Rocket said while trying to hold back laughter

"So why are you guys here" Robin asked

"We were called by Red Tornado to come here" Zatanna explained

"Why would Red Tornado call us here anyway" Robin asked before the teleporter started flaring up

"Recognized Red Tornado 16" Red Tornado then appeared from the teleporter and started walking towards them

"Greetings team I hope that you are well" Red Tornado said while holding his hand out to accept a handshake

"We are fine but why have you called us here" Zatanna asked as Red Tornado started walking to the spot that Batman would brief them on missions from

"This is what I am here to discuss" Red Tornado said as holographic screen appeared in front of him

"Temporal and Spacial Anomalies have been appearing around the world this last week in places like Metropolis to the North Pacific" Red Tornado said while the holographic screens showed swirls of purple energy in multiple locations

"Like the ones Ben and Khyber appeared from" Robin commented

"Exactly Robin but we want the team to focus on one location in particular" Red Tornado replied

"So where" Kid Flash asked

"We want the team to investigate Santa Prisca where strange electrical fluctuations have been happening since a spacial anomaly opened over it" Red Tornado said while the holographic screen

showed two map's of Santa Prisca one of which was normal and one which was covered in yellow patches to show the electrical fluctiations

"Are there any questions" Red Tornado asked causing the hands of all but Aqualad to shoot up

"Yes Zatanna" Red Tornado said

"Why is that your giving us mission briefings I thought that was Batman,s job" Zatanna replied

"It normally is but currently Superman,Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern and the Martian Manhunter are currently helping a version of Lex Luthor from another world to stop a evil version of the Justice League" Red Tornado continued

"Lets move" Aqualad commanded causing the team to run towards the hangar

"You may take the Bio-Ship I will inform Miss Martian of its absence when she returns" Red Tornado said as the Team ran into the distance

January 14th Atlantic Ocean, 17.53

"So I, Zatanna and Rocket will drop in at the front entrance allowing you two to sneak in through the back" Aqualad said while pressing a button on his belt turning the red parts of his suit dark grey while the Bio-Ship was hovering over Santa Prisca

"Aye Aye Captain" Robin said mockingly while saluting

"Good" Aqualad said while a hatch opened in the bottom of the Bio-Ship while the three prepared to jump

"Lets hope that today everyone will be coming without cybernetic prosthetics" Kid Flash said

"I would not mind that" Aqualad said as he jumped out before Rocket became enveloped in a pink glow and flew out after him

"See you guys later" Zatanna said before jumping out as well

"Wols ym laaf" Zatanna said causing her descent to slow to a crawl until she reached the ground

"So what now fearless leader" Rocket said as Zatanna landed

"We patch the motion and heat sensors surrounding Bane,s new stronghold first then we storm the entrance" Aqualad said as he handed the devices used to patch the sensors to Rocket and gave her the a holographic map showing where the strongholds sensors were

"Can you do this Rocket" Aqulad asked

"Of course" Rocket replied bashfully before flying away

"So we follow her" Zatanna said while Aqualad nodded noting a yes. The two then ran in the same direction

January 14th Santa Prisca, 17.57

The Bio-Ship was now camouflaged and hovering about 4 hundred meters behind the back of Bane's new stronghold. The building resembled a massive electrical generator and was black and white in colour

"Who knew Bane liked electricity so much" Kid Flash said as he pressed his chest symbol causing the costume to turn black and grey in colour

"There a two ways to enter from the back, we can either use the actual back entrance which is teeming with armed guards or we can use the sewers" Robin said while reading information on the holographic computer integrated into his suit

"Since we are being stealthy the sewers" Kid Flash said while the Bio-Ship flew towards a small holen in the ground filled with green waste. The two then attached cables that hanged from the ceiling to their suits and jumped out while lowering themselves into the hole

"Is it just me or does this smell like lightning has struck here" Kid Flash asked as they landed while holding his nose

"Considering the electrical fluctuations it makes perfect sense but would a sewer smell of it" Robin said the two walked through the sewer before Kid Flash saw something

"Look down there" Kid Flash said pointing downwards. Robin then looked down to see that a tiny creature was lying on the ground

"What is this" Robin said as he turned it over to examine it. The creature resembled a battery with a silver cap over their heads, lightning bolts on their stomachs, yellow eyes and white teeth along with small arms and legs. And this one was completely limp

"Is this thing dead" Kid Flash said in a worried tone

"Appears to be" Robin said as he used his holographic computer to scan the creature

"This being appears to have a small amount of electrical residue on it" Robin said

"Do you think this these beings are responsible for the electrical fluctuations" Kid Flash asked noticing several other limp corpses across the tunnel

"It seems likely" Robin said as he put the creature down

"Kid Flash to Aqualad, Me and Robin have found the remains of some creature in the sewers of the base. It looks like a battery and we think that the electricity we have been detecting is from them"

Kid Flash said through his comlink in a solemn tone

January 14th Santa Prisca, 18.00

"Affirmative Kid Flash, And I am assuming that they are from Ben's world considering what Red Tornado told us" Aqualad said while him and Zatanna walked through the leaves before finding themselves at the entrance out of the forest where they could see the entrance which was surrounded by guards wearing black clothing with a cap and where wielding guns

"I have disabled all the sensors you guys are good to go" Rocket said over the comlink

"Go" Aqualad said to Zatanna before she walked forward

"Mrasid" Zatanna said causing the guns of the guards to to fly out of their hands

"Thanks" Aqualad said while using his water bearers to create hammers. He then ran towards them using his hammers to knock out three guards with a sidewards swing. He then jumped and hit two on the head knocking them down. He then turned the hammers into maces and then swang them at the guards knocking down a few more.

"Ssarg worg dna eransne meht" Zatanna said causing the grass to rapidly grow under the guards feet and wrap around them stopping them from moving

"Missed Me" Rocket said as she flew in ramming into the remaining guards in the process and knocking them to their feet

"Lets go" Aqualad said as he walked towards the entrance while the others followed

January 14th Santa Prisca 18.05

"Remind me when the next time we have a choice between armed guards and a sewer we pick the guards" Kid Flash said as he and Robin climbed out of a hatch into the building while trying to wipe some goey substance of his suit. They had ended up in a large hallway with glass tubes which were coursing with electricity and moving it throughout the building

"Wow" Kid Flash said in amazement

"Lets move before somebody comes in here and finds us" Robin as he started walking along

the corridor. They then moved along the corridor for about a minute before Kid Flash stopped in his

tracks

"Can you hear something" Kid Flash said as a slight clanging sound entered the place

"I can now" Robin said as he approached the nearest door and tried to listen

"I can hear voices" Robin said before turning around to face his comrade

"And look at that all the tubes originate from here" Kid Flash said pointing upwards

"Our job now is to get inside" Robin said while investigating the area

"So how do we get in its not like we can break through the door and not expect them to retaliate"

Kid Flash ranted on

"We can use that vent" Robin said pointing to a vent covering about three meters up which was venting a strange gas that had the same smell as found in the sewer

"How convenient" Kid Flash replied in a snarky tone

"Help me up" Robin said to Kid Flash as he put on a gas mask. Kid Flash then hoisted Robin up

who then removed the vent covering and jumped in

"This one is too small for you to crawl through so wait until I make contact to enter" Robin said as

he started crawling through it

"Be careful" Kid Flash said

"I will" Robin replied before proceeding to use the comlink

"Aqualad we have found the the source of the energy as which appears to serve as a enemy meeting room, once I get there I will record the enemies conversation and send it to you" Robin said while crawling through the fog covered vent

"We will be waiting" Aqualad said through the other end of the comlink

"Production is as scheduled" said another voice from outside the vent. Robin then set his holographic computer to record before finding the end of the vent and silently picking the bolt out

before pulling it in and laying it out in front of him before jumping out. He scanned the room

noticing that the room was full of jars which contained the battery like aliens which connected with

glass tubes that carried electricity out of the room. Robin then ducked behind a series of crates that were lining the walls. Robin then looked over the room. Robin then got a better look at who was inside the room. One was a large Hispanic man wearing a black and white luchodore mask along with a black armless top and grey trousers, he also had tubes running from his hear to his armas he was known as Bane. Alongside Bane there was a dome shaped robot with a brain covered by a glass dome alongside a gorilla wearing a red beret and green harness. These were The Brain and Monsieur Mallah

"I am pleased with your report Bane this will please our associates non" The Brain said in a heavy French accent

"Thanks sir I am please that our partnership has been most rewarding" Bane said as he shoke hands with Monsieur Mallah

"But there is something that I wish to address if you don't mind" Bane asked

"Speak away but if you cross a line the next time you see I will be prying you open to see the effects of Venom on the human body" The Brain said menacingly

"Although you guys made a good job building this place in such a hurray. But the walls are not soundproof enough I sometimes hear things I do not want through the walls" Bane said with a disgusted look on his face towards the end

"The guys who designed this place is both new to our group and has a over inflated view of both his intelligence and that of his species as a whole, however I will call him in to do proper sound proofing" The Brain said as Bane led him and Mallah to the other side of the room to a pile of crates on the other side. Bane then opened one and took out a battery shaped glass container with

yellow energy coursing through it

"Great work Bane The Lights new partner will be quite pleased ha ha ha " The Brain said as he used a robotic arm to pick one up. However Robin then moved from his hiding place to the door however on the way he knocked one of crates surrounding the door slightly causing the three to notice him

"I did not expect such little pests to enter my domain" The Brain said as the three approached Robin with Bane using the liquid in the tubes to bulk up while Mallah took out a mini gun and aimed it at Robin. He then fired at Robin who jumped to the side avoiding the bullets, Bane then charged at and attempted to slam Robin into the ground however Robin the somersaulted back at the last minute. Robin then took a Birdarang and then threw it at The Brain who used a built in laser cannon to destroy it

"How can you expect to fight us all nino" Bane said to Robin with a menacing grin on his face

"Who said I came alone" Robin said before a moment later then the door blew of his hinges revealing Aqualad, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Rocket

"I would have blew the door down for them but you guys moved up their schedule" Robin said as the other walked into the room

"Ill take Brainstrom" Kid Flash said as he started running towards The Brain

"Brainstorm" Rocket said with a bewildered expression. She then looked at Zatanna who just shrugged before they ran towards Monsieur Mallah. Aqualad then along with Robin charged at Bane

"I break your teacher now I will break you" Bane said as he ran to grab Robin who then slid under his legs. Aqualad then created water whips which he then wrapped around Bane's arm to keep him in place. Robin then jumped up and kicked Bane in the face who shrugged back a bit. Bane then

tugged on the whips and then walked backwards dislodging the whips. Bane then charged towards

Aqualad and punched him in the face knocking him back slightly before Bane then prepared to slam both his fist onto Aqualad,s head. But Robin threw a birdarang at Bane aiming for Bane's Venome Tube however Bane then grabbing Aqualad caused the birdarang to only graze his neck. Bane then

tried to look around to locate Robin however Aqualad then threw Bane off and then created water hammers and hit Bane in the face with them before hitting Bane across the chest. Robin then ran towards and then kicked Bane in the stomach knocking Bane back slightly

"Maybe it it us who will be breaking you" Aqualad said as he turned his water hammers into water maces before charging at Bane

Monsieur Mallah had taken out a laser gun and was firing at Zatanna and Rocket who were being protected by Rockets force bubble " Oorlf espalloc" The Floor then suddenly buckled under Monsieur Mallah,s feat. Rocket then flew towards Monsieur Mallah and rammed into him and knocking him back. Mallah then took out a giant cannon from his back which he then fired at Rocket which trapped her in a energy net. Mallah then aimed the weapon at Zatanna "Wolb pu eht ygrene ten rehcnual" Zatanna said before Mallah's weapon blew up in his face knocking him back

"Eerf tekcor" The energy net surrounding Rocket then disappeared "Thanks" Rocket said as she took flight. Mallah then took out another energy gun and started firing at them. Rocket then erected another force bubble "How come it is that villains are either to hard or to easy to beat" Rocket said with a slightly annoyed look on her face "I don't think that this is an appropriate time to ask that question" Zatanna said from behind Rocket "Will your magic work on my force bubble" Rocket asked "I don't know I have never tried it before" Zatanna said in a slightly confused tone "Well I was thinking we could give him an eye for eye" Rocket said to Zatanna with a grin on her face

"Okay, Tcelfer s'hallam stohs kcab ta mih" Zatanna said as Rockets force bubble turned purple and reflected Mallah's shots back at him knocking him to the floor and out cold

"And stay down" Zatanna said while panting slightly

"You cant catch me" Kid Flash said as he zipped to the side to avoid one of the Brains laser blasts

"Stay still you microscopic germ" The Brain said in frustration while Kid Flash was dodging even more of his laser blasts "no thanks this is to much fun to pass up" Kid Flash said before running to get behind the Brain "You know I think you may need some upgrades" Kid Flash said cockily

before The Brain then turned so that he could fire a shot at him. However he then dashed so that he appeared beside The Brain. Kid Flash then zipped backwards before running forwards as fast as he can to deliver a punch toThe Brain knocking him over "For the record do not do that again" Kid Flash said while clutching his hand in pain

"You delinquents have become troublesome" The Brain said angrily while lying there helpless "Bane we are leaving" The Brain said to Bane who was currently trying to wrestle Aqualad to the floor. Bane then nodded back and released Aqualad before running to The Brains side. The five heroes then conglomerated in one spot in front of the villains ready to attack

"Au revior" The Brain said before a red light appeared on The Brains body and then a yellow light. A vortex full of white lines then sucked The Brain and Bane in before other ones picked up the unconscious Monsieur Mallah and all the crates

"What just happened" Rocket asked while the others had confused looks on their faces and just shrugged. But after that they heard frantic noises and the sound of heavy footsteps. It also sounded like some of them were stumbling over each other in a panic

"Its sounds like the workers are evacuating" Robin said with a slightly worried tone

"Are you completely sure that the Brain has activated the self destruct what if its a cop out like the last time " Kid Flash asked

"We should take that risk, evacuate immediately" Aqualad said in a commanding tone, Kid Flash then grabbed Robin and started running while Rocket started flying and picked up Zatanna. The four then speeded out the door leaving Aqualad to follow

January 14th Santa Prisca 18.17

The Team was now at the front entrance and running further away from the building. They then also spotted some of Bane's soldiers escaping into the forest

"Where's the Bio-Ship" Robin asked while being carried by Kid Flash and looking like he is about to be sick

"I don't know but it is probably searching the island for us now " Aqualad replied

"I am sorry if this is spoiling the mood but we have a potentially exploding factory behind" Rocket said before the building exploded causing wreckage to fly everywhere some of which they just narrowly missed

"It is a shame we could not get any more evidence from that place" Robin said while looking queasy and about to throw up

"?What type of plan do you think they have planned this time" Zatanna asked

"I do not know but whatever it is we will stop it" Aqualad said in an inspiring tone while looking at the remains of the building with a confident smile on his face

January 14th Unknown Location 18.36

The Brain and Bane were currently in a dark hall with several screens hanging on the walls. There appeared to be a large hulking figure in the darkness

"Welcome back The Brain I hope your inspection went as good as planned" The figure said in a deep gruff voice

"Unfortunately we ran into a few setbacks" The Brain said in a somewhat angry tone

"What problems" The figure said in a slightly angry tone

"We were discovered out by the League,s lackeys, we do not know what they found but Cerebro here self destructed the base to stop them getting any more information and hopefully killed them, although I don't think that worked" Bane said with a slightly worried look on his face

"But I was able to transport the fruits of our labour here" The Brain said while Bane opened one of the crates revealing the batteries inside which glowed in the darkness. The hulking figure then went to examine the contents

"With this shipment we finally have enough to commence Phase Two of our new project, Our new Partner will be very pleased" The hulking figure then picked up one of the batteries revealing his face. He was dark skinned and had black hair and brown eyes who had three pale scars across his face. His name was Vandal Savage

"Lets hope the world sees The Light" Vandal Savage said in a menacing tone


End file.
